diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/2 May 2017
12:32 Hello Ursuul 12:32 Ay no 12:33 glitched chat 12:33 hiya 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 fuck 12:33 oh there we go 12:33 chat was glitched 12:33 a 12:33 Okey, I'm here Ursuul 12:33 alright 12:33 rip chat 12:33 borked to hell 12:33 I know 12:33 my pings just broke, and I think it's because I put the red text code in two places 12:34 though I'm not sure 12:34 I'm being pinged by red text 12:34 hi 12:34 and EVERYTHING is red 12:34 hello 12:34 rip 12:34 you know 12:34 you should just uninstall the pings again 12:34 I dunno what to do, Ursuul-- 12:34 if they’re that bugged 12:34 I will......I just, ugh 12:34 :/ 12:34 I have limited time 12:35 btw 12:35 restricting forum games is a dumb idea 12:35 ^^^^THANK YOU 12:35 I took a glace at the ones in off-topic 12:35 it’s more for PR than anything 12:35 PR? 12:35 Public Relations 12:35 As in killing off users? 12:35 hold up, I'm getting rid of borkified script 12:35 I'll brb I guess 12:35 ok Aysh 12:35 I know what PR is Ursuula 12:35 but yeah, you saw what I said about Discussions 12:36 I'll tell you all my struggles as usual 12:36 bye 12:36 if we let it be like that, then we’ll turn into fucking facebook within a week 12:36 ok 12:36 forum games should be allowed in discussions, still 12:36 there’s a problem with that 12:36 facebook with users is better than forum with none 12:36 since these games garner usually high participation 12:36 it’ll artificially float them in trending 12:36 oh 12:36 & we’ll have a bunch of cancerous games broadcast all across the Wiki 12:36 everywhere 12:37 you know Topics that show up at the bottom of pages? 12:37 when forum closes 12:37 that will turn into trending discussions 12:37 on every single page 12:37 so you want to starve our community so that the dinner menu looks more attractive 12:37 I know it's not ideal 12:37 but this will do far more harm than good 12:37 Closing off forum games does not hurt the Wiki 12:37 I'll be back after dinner 12:37 but not closing them off 12:37 yes it does 12:37 will instead make us look like idiots 12:38 but plz Ursuul 12:38 no it doesn’t & I’ll tell ye why 12:38 URSUUL 12:38 Ursuul 12:38 don't- 12:38 Aysh I hear ye 12:38 you say this is for PR 12:38 but what's the bigger issue 12:38 Don't do anything stupid: Find the compromise 12:38 Now SR, if you’re spending 100% of the time playing games 12:38 then you aren’t editing articles 12:38 having forum games featured 12:38 No goodbye 12:38 it’s not a positive effect on the Wiki 12:38 or having so many users leave 12:38 ik 12:38 BUT 12:38 I thought you said this was about PR 12:38 it is 12:38 This is like doing the Purge because "it'll make us look neater" 12:39 ....Ursuul calm yourself lol 12:39 I'm afraid to leave 12:39 I’m perfectly calm lass 12:39 alright 12:39 if you say so 12:39 but bye 12:39 bai Aysh :( 12:39 i gtg in 7 12:39 SR, these games do not help us, but it can make us look immature, & that doesn’t help attract good editors 12:40 it’s better that we have 1 good, adult editor than 20 12 year olds 12:40 the one adult will benefit the Wiki leagues more 12:40 hmmm 12:40 I mean look at Midas 12:40 -_- 12:41 I know Midas is gud 12:41 he’s the ONLY code editor we’ve ever managed to nab in a permanent capacity 12:41 ONE 12:41 in a year 12:41 still 12:41 of such a popular game 12:41 only one came 12:41 & that was because I knew him elsewhere, which is why he got into this game 12:41 Killing off forum games will make many users inactive 12:41 If there are many users 12:41 but not all of them edit articles 12:41 It looks better than having one user 12:42 that does edit articles 12:42 Honestly? What’s better, 3 code editors/SFU tier editors & 30 editors leaving, or 30 editors staying who can’t do anything at all to help the Wiki? 12:42 Would you join a dead wiki? 12:42 well, more like won’t 12:42 would you join a Wiki of children? 12:42 I know the answer is yes 12:42 at least it has potential 12:42 but for many people it’s no 12:42 ehh 12:43 think about this 12:43 if you left because you couldn’t play a freaking forum game 12:43 there isn't a wiki in the History of Fandom that has improved its prestige by exterminating forumers 12:43 then honestly how much did you care about the Wiki at all? 12:43 I’m not saying exterminate forumers 12:43 Forum iz gud 12:43 cuz in Off Topic it’s hidden 12:43 nicely compact 12:43 by forumers i mean forum gamers 12:44 actually 12:44 that’s incorrect 12:44 look at Star Wars 12:44 I know their head Moderator, he’s a councilor 12:44 I’ve debated him a lot 12:44 because he’s more conservative than me 12:44 he kills anything that isn’t absolutely serious 12:44 about the WIki pages 12:44 not just star wars 12:44 just Wiki Pages 12:44 that’s all you can talk about 12:44 & their Discussions are the largest on all of Fandom 12:44 period 12:45 We aren't the Star Wars Wiki 12:45 yes but a successful model is a successful model 12:45 We don't have a core of active adult editors 12:45 & we won’t ever get that core if we look like idiots 12:46 We won't look like idiots because of forum games 12:46 No one but you likes this idea 12:47 Besides 12:47 That’s not relevant to whether this will help the Wiki or not 12:47 democracy is democracy 12:47 but the right thing to do is the right thing to do 12:47 regardless 12:47 Couldn't we use JS to hide the forum games from the bottom? 12:47 ^ 12:47 against the ToU 12:47 illegal 12:47 ahh 12:47 would get rejected 12:47 eh 12:48 Well forum games, even though they are a pain should still exist but in a smaller volume 12:48 yes but there’s still a problem 12:48 What? 12:48 you know forum game threads are usually hundreds of replies long right? 12:48 Right... 12:48 Anyway 12:48 That will float these discussions to the top in Trending 12:48 bye 12:48 cya SR 12:48 when that happens, that will display ONLY forum games 12:48 Ahh 12:48 on every single page on the Wiki 12:48 I don't think this will help at all 12:49 true 12:49 So we can't get rid of it using JS? 12:49 mmhmm 12:49 no 12:49 against ToU 12:49 against ToU 12:49 but yeah SR, it may not help, but it will stop our image from being destroyed 12:49 it’s fine now 12:49 Well damn. What about moving forum games to blog posts? 12:49 but if these silly games are splattered across every single game 12:49 oooo 12:49 that’s a good idea 12:49 our image will not be destroyed by continuing something we have always done 12:50 Blog posts... 12:50 hmm 12:50 No it very much will. Right now our games are hidden in off-topic 12:50 they aren’t broadcast everywhere 12:50 if they hit Discussions, they will be 12:50 True true 12:50 literally every single page on the Wiki 12:50 But a blog on the otherhand, hides it 12:51 ^^^^ 12:51 exactly 12:51 hmm 12:51 I like this idea Cap’n 12:51 I like it a lot 12:51 i think this might work 12:51 we could make a Blog listing too! 12:51 We'd have the Franken Board 12:51 for game blogs 12:51 I like! 12:51 so you could go to the Blog listing page for games 12:51 & take your pick 12:51 we could sort it by popularity 12:51 fun games would float up 12:51 everyone would love it 12:51 This is brilliant!!!!!!!!! 12:51 ^^ 12:51 thanks so much Cap’n 12:52 good idea Hayden 12:52 you should suggest ideas more often lol 12:52 Yay I'm making a difference XD 12:52 wait 12:52 wot 12:52 what? 12:53 SuperRobot.exe has stopped working... 12:53 ripperini 12:53 Resterino in pepperino 12:53 but srsly 12:53 this is an excellent idea 12:53 nvm 12:53 o ok 12:54 I'll try to suggest more things Ursuul buddy ;) 12:54 I think this could work 12:54 ye ye 12:54 should I make the blog listing now? 12:54 Go for it! And we can slowly move everything over :) 12:54 also for now 12:54 ye 12:54 plus 12:54 they can be organised more easily 12:54 ^^^ 12:54 ^ 12:54 with categories and the like 2017 05 02